Up The 'Ra
Up The 'Ra 'is Kane's third mission in "Heartland". Objectives *Load the box into the truck *Kill the Russians *Get on the Sanchez *Escape with the IRA Script ''Kane is sitting in his armchair, eating a slice of pizza as he watches television. Suddenly, Neil and a few IRA members enter Kane's room as he eats. Once they walk in, Kane stops eating and notices them 'Neil: '''Hello, Kane. '''Kane: '''Yo, amigo. You here for the- '''Neil: '''Yep. Are they..."around", as you put it? '''Kane: '''Yeah, they're around. Right this way, I'll take you to them. ''Kane gets out of his chair and walks downstairs, with Neil and the others following. The scene then cuts to the garage, where Kane opens the back of the Police Truck to reveal the box of weapons to Neil 'Kane: '''This what you're looking for? ''Neil reaches into the truck, grabs a rifle, and examines it 'Neil: '''Yeah. ''*Chuckles* ''I like. '''Kane: '''Great, I'll get a forklift and put it up in your truck. ''Kane jogs over to a nearby forklift and calls out to Neil as he enters it and starts it 'Kane: '''Funny, I've got a guy of my own to run this thing. Goes by the name of Will, cool guy. A little clingy, but still a good guy. ''Once Kane enters the forklift, the player gains control of Kane. The player is instructed to load the box into the back of Neil's truck The player does so. After doing so, a cutscene occurs Kane gets out of the forklift and closes the doors to Neil's truck as Neil and his men walk up to him 'Kane: '''Alrighty-roo, a good deal of automatic weapons loaded up and ready to be shipped off to...Ireland, or Dublin, I dunno, wherever the fuck you guys are. '''Neil: '''Thanks. ''*Chuckles* ''We'll take it from here- ''Suddenly, a group of Russians walk up to them '''Russian: '''Hello again, Kane. '''Kane: '''Hey-you're the guy who tried to give me those cheap Balkan guns, yeah? '''Russian: '''Oh, Mr. Gretswell, I can assure you that none of those guns were cheap. '''Kane: '''Alright, so I didn't take your guns, why're you here-what's it to you? '''Russian: '''Because you killed Yuri- '''Neil: '''Who the fuck's Yuri? '''Russian & Kane: '''Stay out of this! '''Russian: '''Kane, when I first heard about you, I knew you were insane. I knew you were a lunatic, and I knew you were a coke addict. However, I did not expect you to kill one of my best men- '''Kane: ''*Imitating Russian accent* I knew you were insane, I knew you were a lunatic. ''*Switches back to his normal voice* ''You know what, Ruskie? Why don't you fuck off back to fucking Russia, where you fucking belong, fucker! '''Russian: '''I see you aren't a sensible man to talk to. Hopefully, my friends here will talk some sense into you. ''The leader of the Russians walks out of the complex as his gang ''approaches Kane and Neil, drawing their pistols'' The player gains control of Kane. The player is instructed to kill the attacking Russians alongside Neil. During the fight, a conversation erupts 'Kane: '''Goddamn, these Russians are hard to deal with! '''Neil: '''Exactly! Thats why I never do business with them- '''Kane: '''You were before! '''Neil: '''Not directly! ''The player kills the Russians. After killing the Russians, Neil calls out to Kane as he enters the truck 'Neil: '''Looks like those Russians left a bike. Get on it and help me out of town, I don't want no more surprises today. '''Kane: '''Rodger-Dodger! ''The player is instructed to get on a Sanchez parked near the enterance to the complex The player gets on the Sanchez. The player is instructed to follow Neil's truck as he drives out of town. During the drive, the truck will be ambushed by a group of Russians on Sanchezes. The player is instructed to kill them The player escorts Neil's truck to the outskirts of town. After doing so, Neil's truck begins heading out of town as it dissapears off the HUD Radar Mission Passed. After passing the mission, Kane gets a phone call from Neil '''Kane: '''Yo, amigo. Made it out of town okay? '''Neil: '''Yeah, thanks man. I appreciate the guns and your help- '''Kane: '''Oh, no problem. Now, what about that fee we discussed a few days ago? '''Neil: '''Right, right, I transfered it into your account. Have a good one, and watch out for those Russians.